The present invention relates to the radical polymerization of monomers which can be polymerized by this route in the presence of a stable radical and of a macroinitiator containing reactive side functions, in order to synthesize grafted copolymers with control over the number of grafts and the length of these grafts.
European patent application EP-A-0,135,280 describes the synthesis of grafted polymers. However, the routes recommended always involve stripping a proton from a polymer chain by means of a free radical. This technique does not make it possible effectively to control the number of radicals created, and thus the number of grafts on the polymer chain.
The Applicant Company has conducted research into a technique capable of leading to more and shorter grafts than the known technique, which leads to fewer, longer grafts. The novelty of the invention consists, as indicated above, in using a macroinitiator containing peroxide side functions in a radical polymerization in the presence of stable radicals, in order to synthesize grafted copolymers with two main controls. The first regards the introduction of the peroxide side groups, onto which the number of reactive functions can be formed quantitatively, which makes it possible to select the number of grafts on the polymer trunk in order to obtain more or less dense grafting. The second control regards the architecture of these grafts. By virtue of the presence of stable radicals (of nitroxyl type), the mass distribution of the grafts is very well controlled and they can be considered to be of virtually identical length; the stable radicals make it possible to have polydispersity indices generally of less than 1.5. This characteristic gives new properties to the copolymers obtained, which are novel. Furthermore, by means of this control of the chain ends, the synthesis of copolymers grafted with grafts of block copolymer type can be envisaged and achieved. This structure gives properties that are again different to those of the known grafted copolymers.
The system proposed thus provides control of the polymerization, which is effected both on the graft lengthxe2x80x94the lengths of the grafts being more or less identicalxe2x80x94and on the chain endsxe2x80x94which makes it possible to form block copolymers on the grafts.
The subject of the present invention is thus, firstly, a grafted copolymer formed of a (co)polymer trunk bearing grafts of formula (I):
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94PM1xe2x80x94(PM2)xe2x80x94Txe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
in which:
PM1 represents a polymer block derived from at least one monomer M1 which can be (co)polymerized via a radical route;
PM2, which is optionally present, represents a polymer block derived from at least one monomer M2 which can be (co)polymerized via a radical route; and
T represents the residue of a stable radical Txe2x80xa2.
The monomers M1 and M2 are chosen in particular from vinyl, allylic, vinylidene, diene and olefinic monomers.
The term vinyl monomers is understood to refer to (meth)acrylates. vinyl aromatic monomers, vinyl esters, vinyl ethers, (meth)acrylonitrile, (meth)acrylamide and mono- and di(C1-C18alkyl)(meth)acrylamides, and monoesters and diesters of maleic anhydride and of maleic acid.
The (meth)acrylates are, in particular, those of the respective formulae: 
in which R0 is chosen from linear or branched, primary, secondary or tertiary C1-C18 alkyl radicals, C5-C18 cycloalkyl radicals, (C1-C18) alkoxy (C1-C18) alkyl radicals, (C1-C18)alkylthio (C1-C18)alkyl radicals, aryl radicals and arylalkyl radicals, these radicals optionally being substituted with at least one halogen atom and/or at least one hydroxyl group after protection of this hydroxyl group, the alkyl groups above being linear or branched; and glycidyl, norbornyl and isobornyl (meth)acrylates.
As examples of useful methacrylates, mention may be made of methyl, ethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-amyl, isoamyl, n-hexyl, 2-ethylhexyl, cyclohexyl, octyl, isooctyl, nonyl, decyl, lauryl, stearyl, phenyl, benzyl, xcex2-hydroxyethyl, isobornyl, hydroxypropyl and hydroxybutyl methacrylates.
As examples of acrylates of the above formula, mention may be made of methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, hexyl, 2-ethylhexyl, isooctyl, 3,3,5-trimethylhexyl, nonyl, isodecyl, lauryl, octadecyl, cyclohexyl, phenyl, methoxymethyl, methoxyethyl, ethoxymethyl and ethoxyethyl acrylates.
For the purposes of the present invention, the term vinyl aromatic monomer is understood to refer to an aromatic monomer containing ethylenic unsaturation, such as styrene, vinyltoluene, xcex1-methylstyrene, 4-methylstyrene, 3-methylstyrene, 4-methoxystyrene, 2-hydroxymethylstyrene, 4-ethylstyrene, 4-ethoxystyrene, 3,4-dimethylstyrene, 2-chlorostyrene, 3-chlorostyrene, 4-chloro-3-methylstyrene, 3-tert-butylstyrene, 2,4-dichlorostyrene, 2,6-dichlorostyrene and 1-vinylnaphthalene.
As vinyl esters, mention may be made of vinyl acetate, vinyl propionate, vinyl chloride and vinyl fluoride, and, as vinyl ethers, mention may be made of vinyl methyl ether and vinyl ethyl ether.
As vinylidene monomer, mention is made of vinylidene fluoride.
The term diene monomer is understood to refer to a diene chosen from linear or cyclic, conjugated or non-conjugated dienes such as, for example, butadiene, 2,3-dimethylbutadiene, isoprene, 1,3-pentadiene, 1,4-pentadiene, 1,4-hexadiene, 1,5-hexadiene, 1,9-decadiene, 5-methylene-2-norbornene, 5-vinyl-2-norbornene, 2-alkyl-2,5-norbornadienes, 5-ethylene-2-norbornene, 5-(2-propenyl)-2-norbornene, 5-(5-hexenyl)-2-norbornene, 1,5-cyclooctadiene, bicyclo[2,2,2]octa-2,5-diene, cyclopentadiene, 4,7,8,9-tetrahydroindene and isopropylidene tetrahydroindene.
As olefinic monomers, mention may be made of ethylene, butene, hexene and 1-octene. Fluoroolefinic monomers may also be mentioned.
The present invention involves a stable free radical. A stable free radical should not beconfused with free radicals which have a fleeting lifetime (a few milliseconds), such as the free radicals derived from the usual polymerization initiators, for instance peroxides, hydroperoxides and azo-type initiators. Free radicals which initiate polymerization tend to accelerate the polymerization. In contrast, stable free radicals generally tend to slow the polymerization down. It can generally be stated that a free radical is stable, for the purposes of the present invention, if it is not a polymerization initiator and if, under the working conditions of the present invention, the average lifetime of the radical is at least 5 minutes. During this average lifetime, the molecules of the stable free radical permanently alternate between the state of a radical and the state of a group linked to a polymer chain via a covalent bond derived from a coupling reaction between a radical centred on an oxygen atom and a radical centred on a carbon atom. Needless to say, it is preferable for the stable free radical to have good stability throughout its use in the context of the present invention. Generally, a stable free radical can be isolated in radical form at room temperature.
The family of stable free radicals includes compounds which act as radical polymerization inhibitors, stable nitroxide radicals, i.e. species comprising the group xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80xa2.
Thus, the residue T is that represented by formula (IIa) or (IIb): 
derived from the stable radicals (IIIa) and (IIIb) respectively: 
in which:
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8, which may be identical or different, each represent:
a halogen atom, such as chlorine, bromine or iodine;
a linear, branched or cyclic, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon-based group, such as an alkyl or phenyl radical;
an ester group xe2x80x94COOR9 or an alkoxy group xe2x80x94OR10 or a phosphonate group xe2x80x94PO(OR11)2 in which R9, R10 and R11 each independently represent a linear, branched or cyclic, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon-based group;
a polymer chain which can be, for example, a poly(methyl methacrylate) chain, a polybutadiene chain, a polyolefin chain such as polyethylene or polypropylene, but preferably being a polystyrene chain,
it being possible for R3 and R6 to be joined together to form a group 
in which
R12, R13, R14, R15, R16, R17, R18 and R19 each independently represent a hydrogen atom, OH, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94PO(OH)2, xe2x80x94SO3H or have a meaning chosen from those envisaged above for R1 to R8;
n is equal to 2 or 3, the groups R12 and the groups R13 borne by the different carbon atoms possibly being identical or different;
m and o each represent an integer from 1 to 10.
Mention may be made in particular of:
2,2,5,5-tetramethyl-1-pyrrolidinyloxy, sold under the name xe2x80x9cPROXYLOxe2x80x9d;
2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-1-piperidinyloxy, sold under the name xe2x80x9cTEMPOxe2x80x9d;
N-tert-butyl-1-phenyl-2-methylpropyl nitroxide;
N-tert-butyl-1-(2-naphthyl)-2-methylpropyl nitroxide;
N-tert-butyl-1-diethylphosphono-2,2-dimethylpropyl nitroxide;
N-tert-butyl-1-dibenzylphosphono-2,2-dimethylpropyl nitroxide;
N-phenyl-1-diethylphosphono-2,2-dimethylpropyl nitroxide;
N-(1-phenyl-2-methylpropyl)-1-diethylphosphono-1-methylethyl nitroxide.
The (co)polymer trunk of the grafted copolymer according to the present invention is in particular a chain of a (co)polymer bearing peroxide functions xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, in particular in a proportion of from 10xe2x88x923 to 10xe2x88x927 mol per gram of (co)polymer trunk and which can be represented by the formula (IV): 
in which:
R20 represents a hydrogen atom or a linear or branched hydrocarbon-based radical; and
x, y and z each represent the percentage of xe2x80x94[Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94H], xe2x80x94[Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R20] or xe2x80x94[Oxe2x80x94O]xe2x80x94 functions respectively, it being possible for each of them to range from 0 to 100%,
the xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 functions being attached to the chain of the (co)polymer trunk directly or via linker groups, these linker groups then being considered as falling within the definition of the (co)polymer trunk.
The (co)polymer bearing peroxide functions xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 is in particular
(1) a (co)polymer in which peroxide side functions have been introduced by means of an ionizing source (electron bombardment, gamma rays, plasma treatment), followed by the action of oxygen on the radicals thus prepared, or by means of the combined action of ozone and oxygen, or by means of the corona effect, and which can be chosen from polyolefins, polyv(inyl chloride), poly(vinylidene fluoride) and ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers, or
(2) a copolymer of at least one monomer M chosen from vinyl, allylic, vinylidene, diene and olefinic monomers, with at least one comonomer bearing a peroxide function.
The preparation of the (co)polymers of the family (1) above is described, inter alia, in the patent documents FR-A-2,569,416 and EP-A-0,704,465. According to this route, a (co)polymer of known number-average molecular weight is used directly and peroxide (or hydroperoxide) side functions are created on this (co)polymer by one of the means indicated above. Via these synthetic methods, it is easy to control the number of peroxide groups introduced per polymer chain, since it suffices to adjust the irradiation time and temperature parameters.
The preparation of copolymers of the family (2) above is described, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,160 and EP-A-0,506,006: it consists in using a monomer functionalized with a peroxide function, and in copolymerizing it with at least one other polymerizable monomer M, chosen from the families indicated above for M1 and M2.
As comonomers bearing a peroxide function, mention may be made of those of formulae (Va) and (Vb): 
in which:
R21 is a hydrogen atom or a C1-C2 alkyl group;
R22 and R27 each represent a hydrogen atom or a methyl group;
R26 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl group;
R23, R24, R28 and R29 each represent a C1-C4 alkyl group;
R25 and R30 each represent a C1-C12 alkyl group, a phenyl group, a phenyl group substituted with alkyl or a C3-C12 cycloalkyl group;
p is equal to 1 or 2; and
q is equal to 0, 1 or 2.
Examples of organic peroxides of formula (Va) are:
t-butylperoxyacryloyloxyethyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxyacryloyloxyethyl carbonate;
t-hexylperoxyacryloyloxyethyl carbonate;
1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylperoxyacryloyloxyethyl carbonate;
cumylperoxyacryloyloxyethyl carbonate;
p-isopropylperoxyacryloyloxyethyl carbonate;
t-butylperoxymethacryloxyloxyethyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxymethacryloyloxyethyl carbonate;
1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylperoxymethacryloyloxyethyl carbonate;
cumylperoxymethacryloyloxyethyl carbonate;
p-isopropylperoxymethacryloyloxyethyl carbonate;
t-butylperoxyacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxyacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
t-hexylperoxyacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylperoxyacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
cumylperoxyacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
p-isopropylperoxyacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
t-butylperoxymethacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxymethacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
t-hexylperoxymethacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylperoxymethacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
cumylperoxymethacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
p-isopropylperoxymethacryloyloxyethoxyethyl carbonate;
t-butylperoxyacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxymethacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
t-hexylperoxyacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylperoxyacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
cumylperoxyacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
p-isopropylperoxyacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxymethacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
t-hexylperoxymethacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylperoxymethacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
cumylperoxymethacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate; and
p-isopropylperoxymethacryloyloxyisopropyl carbonate.
Examples of peroxides of formula (b) are:
t-butylperoxyallyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxyallyl carbonate;
t-hexylperoxyallyl carbonate;
1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylperoxyallyl carbonate;
p-menthaneperoxyallyl carbonate;
cumylperoxyallyl carbonate;
t-butylperoxymethallyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxymethallyl carbonate;
t-hexylperoxymethallyl carbonate;
1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutylperoxymethallyl carbonate;
p-menthaneperoxymethallyl carbonate;
cumylperoxymethallyl carbonate;
t-butylperoxyallyloxyethyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxyallyloxyethyl carbonate;
t-butylperoxymethallyloxyethyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxymethallyloxyethyl carbonate;
t-hexylperoxymethallyloxyethyl carbonate;
t-butylperoxyallyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
t-amylperoxyallyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
t-hexylperoxyallyloxyisopropyl carbonate;
t-butylperoxymethallyloxyisopropyl carbonate; and
t-hexylperoxymethallyloxyisopropyl carbonate.
The grafted copolymer according to the present invention has a number-average. molecular weight generally of between 1000 and 10,000,000 g/mol; in accordance with an advantageous characteristic of the present invention, its grafts are of more or less identical length, and of between 500 and 5,000,000 g/mol; furthermore, its polydispersity index is less than or equal to 1.5.
The subject of the present invention is also a process for the manufacture of a grafted copolymer as defined above, characterized in that a thermal radical polymerization is carried out on at least one monomer M1 which can be copolymerized via a radical route using at least one macroinitiator of formula (IV) as defined above, andin the presence of at least one stable radical Txe2x80xa2, in order to obtain a copolymer grafted with grafts of formula (Ia):
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94PM1xe2x80x94Txe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Ia)
in which PM1 and T are as defined above, and, where appropriate, at least one monomer M2 which can be copolymerized via a radical route is added to the medium and the (co)polymerization is continued in order to obtain a copolymer grafted with grafts of formula (Ib):
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94PM1xe2x80x94PM2xe2x80x94Txe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Ib)
in which PM1, PM2 and T are as defined above.
The following scheme can be given for this polymerization (in which the peroxide functions are the functions xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R20 and in which PM1 is present alone): 
The stable radical Txe2x80xa2 (in particular the nitroxyl radical)xe2x80x94or trapping agent for alkyl radicalsxe2x80x94leads to an equilibrium between the macroradical and the dormant species.
The products obtained have virtually identical graft chain lengths since the nitroxyl radicals control the growing macroradicals and make it possible to eliminate the termination reactions by means of recombination or dismutation. These characteristics make it possible to eliminate the presence of crosslinking reactions (derived from the termination reactions by recombination). Furthermore, since the nitroxyl radicals control the chain ends, it is possible to obtain block copolymers on the grafts, as shown in the scheme below: 
A macroinitiator (IV) with a number-average molecular weight of between 1000 and 10,000,000 g/mol is used in particular.
The stable radical is introduced in particular in a proportion of from 0.001% to 30% by weight relative to the weight of the polymer trunk (macroinitiator).
The (co)polymerization or each polymerization step is carried out at a temperature generally of between 50 and 250xc2x0 C., generally in the absence of solvent. However, it is possible to work in a solvent or a mixture of solvents such as xylene, chlorobenzene or dichlorobenzene.
The subject of the present invention is, lastly, the use of a grafted copolymer as defined above or prepared by the process as defined above, as a compatibilizing agent, an emulsifier or an adhesion primer.